


Lover to lover, the greenness of love.

by fickle_minded_heart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9882515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickle_minded_heart/pseuds/fickle_minded_heart
Summary: Qui-Gon wondered if maybe there were doubts on his padawan about his place at his side, the master knew he’d hurt his padawan many times due to his carelessness, but he had hoped that they had worked on their relationship over the years and that Obi-Wan knew just how important he was for him.





	

_“I tempt you._

  
_I blush._

  
_There are things unbearable.”_

 

 

After Yoda had dismissed, they turn to their rooms, for some reason his master was in not hurry to get there, a sentiment that Obi-Wan couldn’t appreciate. Slow measured steps that seem to take not ground at all, even with Qui-Gon’s long legs. He even had the time to stop to have a long talk with master Plo Koon, about the latest talks on the senate.

‘Master’ Obi-Wan sends thru their bond, but was ignored, maybe he had read his master wrong, maybe he was not interested and Obi-Wan had created a fantasy in his head about those looks. And the way his master had touched him was platonic and Obi-Wan was a perverted padawan that was tainting their bond. A sad and depressing thought.

Having resigned to another night or masturbations and unattainable fantasies, the padawan’s only wish was a warm shower, and sleep and maybe some food... tomorrow he’ll make his master some tea, the whole ceremony, the older man really enjoys that and always makes him smile, and if there’s something Obi-Wan enjoys is to see his master happy, it will also help to chase the guilt of those unseemly thoughts away.

After finally arriving at their rooms, he bent down to remove his boots and was about to move to the fresher, when Qui-Gon’s hand reached to hold his wrist. “Master?”

“Obi-Wan” the master's eyes are unreadable “Will you spend the night with me, my Obi-Wan?”

For some strange reason, this is shocking to the padawan, the easy way in with the words fall from his master’s lips. Unexpected, but not unwanted. “Yes, master, yes”.

Qui-Gon doesn't let go of Obi-Wan’s hand as he guides the padawan to his room, once they're inside the master takes the young man’s head in his big hands and just looks at him for a long time. Obi-Wan tries to look at his master’s eyes but feels insecure, ashamed unworthy. A soft “look at me” comes from his master’s lips, and Obi-Wan does, “have you ever..?” “no” the padawan hastily replies ‘I was waiting for you’ he wants to say ‘I’ve only ever wanted you’.

The older Jedi tips the padawan’s head at a better angle and slowly bends to kiss him.

It’s electric, like a current going up and down his spine, the simple contact of skin, the moisture of breath, the slickness of a tongue running against his lower lip. This is everything, this is definitely not enough. Obi-Wan feels greedy and wants more, he wants everything. Feeling brave, he lifts his arms to touch his master’s hair, to fold his arms around Qui-Gon’s neck. It’s a little complicated, having to stand on tiptoes to do so. That brings a chuckle out of his master.   
“Let’s lie down, we wouldn’t want you getting a crick on your neck and using it as an excuse not to practice your katas”, the older man jokes. “Master I’ll never” the padawan replies with contemptuous humor.

Once they are lying on the bed, the master moves to lie on top of the padawan and continues kissing him, everywhere he can, his forehead, lids, cheeks, neck, ears... the padawan feels overwhelmed by the tenderness of the act, like a benediction, like a brand.

Obi-Wan lets him do what he wants for a while, but he wants to feel the master’s lips against his, so he guides his master back to what he want. They kiss for a while, so much that the padawan’s jaw starts to ache, he feels happy and safe and relaxed, and sleepy, and suddenly he jawns.

There’s confusion and hurt in his master's eyes, quickly vanished under a neutral mask. The master negotiator mask, the one that he uses to treat with annoying insufferable people. “It’s beeing a long mission, you should rest padawan”, he says as he moves to stand. Obi-Wan knows in that moment that the second his master leaves the bed he’s never had another chance, he master will close that door and nothing will make him change his mind.

“No, master, please, don’t go” the padawan implores, “I’m tired, you’re right, but the thing is… I feel safe, here, with you, in your arms. Is not that I don’t want more because I do, I do, I want everything, please don’t take this the wrong way.”Obi-Wan tries again. “please don’t leave. Please don’t leave me”. The panic in his voice has strong, the panic in the force that surrounds him even more.

“I want you to know this padawan: I want you, I love you but I’ll have you in my life in waterer capacity you’ll allow, as a friend, master, or lover.” Qui-Gon wondered if maybe there were doubts on his padawan about his place at his side, the master knew he’d hurt his padawan many times due to his carelessness, but he had hoped that they had worked on their relationship over the years and that Obi-Wan knew just how important he was for him.

“Yes, master” the young man solemnly replies. That seems to help, as the master slowly lies next to the padawan, but he’s still tense, unsure. Obi-wan sighs, reaches for the covers and snuggles close to his master, after a few second he knows the master will not budge, the young padawan sighs again, takes the master’s arm and drapes it over his waist. That seems to help. Qui-Gon chuckles and asks “Am I such a lousy kisser my padawan?” there are some grumbled words about unfunny masters. But Obi-Wan goes to sleep with a smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title and excerpt from: "Stanzas, Sexes, Seductions" by Anne Carson.


End file.
